


Till Death Do Us Part

by palominopup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, No MCD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/pseuds/palominopup
Summary: A hunt goes terribly wrong.  Badly wounded and knowing his end is near, Dean asks his brother to take him home. The now human Cas must watch the life drain from Dean's body. He prays.





	Till Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> Just repeat after me - no major character death. I would never, ever kill one of our boys. Not going to lie though, it looks bleak.
> 
> This takes place when Cas has lost his grace (we're going to pretend Dean never threw him out of the bunker). In my world, Cas lived with the boys and they hunted together.

 

“Take…me…home, Sammy,” Dean whispered, his face etched with pain.

  
“Dean, we need to get you to a hospital,” Sam said, his voice filled with panic. His large hand was holding his shirt over the deep stab wound on his brother’s abdomen.

  
Dean’s attempt at a smile caused Cas’ chest to hurt. “I need…to be…home.” The unspoken words made Cas’ blood run cold. Home, the bunker. Dean wanted to die at the only home he’s really known. Cas bit his lip and stared at the night sky. He cursed the lack of his grace. He hated his now human body.

  
Sam nodded once and with Cas’ help, they managed to get the hunter in the back of the Impala. Cas carefully lifted Dean’s head and put it on his lap. Dean’s breathing was shallow and Cas could only hold Dean’s face like it was a priceless work of art. Sam floored the Impala and the sleek, black car flew down the blacktop. “Hold on, Dean. We’ll be home soon,” Cas vowed with more conviction than he felt.

  
It was supposed to be a simple salt and burn. Only an hour away, in a sleepy little town just north of Lebanon. The research was easy. The owners of the home had already left in terror. Only, it turned out to be a poltergeist. Sammy was so close finishing it. Cas and Dean were inside holding the thing at bay. That’s when it happened. The knife block spun around and blades flew at them. Dean shoved Cas to the floor and fell on top of him. The apparition screamed and was gone. Cas gave a sigh of relief. He may have even said something, he couldn’t remember now. Dean wasn’t getting off of him. Cas shifted until he could see Dean. When he met Dean’s gaze, the hunter smirked. “Took one for the team.”

  
Cas looked down. The butcher knife was hilt deep in Dean’ belly. Blood soaked his t-shirt and the top of his jeans. His first instinct was to touch Dean’s forehead, using his grace to heal the man he loved. But there was no grace. He had nothing to give.

  
The minutes afterwards were a blur. Sam was there. Dean was beginning to shake as shock set in. Now, they were racing against time to give Dean his last wish. Cas looked away from the pale face to stare out the window at the darkness. He’d never told Dean how he felt. It wasn’t appropriate. Dean cared for Cas. He even called him family and while that meant the world to Cas, it wasn’t what he dreamed of.

  
The Impala’s engine seemed to scream as Sam pushed the car to her limits. His hand continued to pet Dean’s head, offering the only thing he could…comfort.

  
Sam gave a broken cry as he turned onto the narrow dirt road that led to the bunker. “We’re almost there, Dean.” Cas heard the sorrow and he wondered how Sam would handle Dean’s death this time. He wasn’t there before…before when Dean’s contract with hell was called due. Cas had brought him back to the living. This time was permanent. Cas was useless.

  
Inside the dimly lit garage, Sam shut of the ignition and got out. He raced around to where Cas was still holding Dean’s head. “Is he?”

  
Cas nodded. “He’s still with us.” Between them, they carried Dean, as gently as they could, to his room and laid him carefully on his bed. Dean’s eyes fluttered open. Cas knelt by the bed and held onto Dean’s cool hand.

  
“Sam…”

  
“I’m here, Dean.”

  
“I want you…go back…to school,” Dean’s eyes were losing their luster.

  
Sam nodded. “Right…then who is going to take care of your sorry ass?” Dean’s mouth tried to smile.

  
The tall man looked at Cas. “I’m going to go get supplies to…take care of…” His voice broke and he turned away. It was an excuse. Sam wouldn’t hold up to watching Dean die again.

  
Dean watched him go. “Cas…”

  
“Shhh, you need to save your strength, Dean.”

  
Dean shook his head. Sweat beaded on his forehead and his lips pulled back to show clinched teeth. “Cas…need you to take care of Sam…”

  
“Of course, Dean.” Cas blinked the tears away.

  
Dean’s eyes met his. “Cas…never…I should have…told you…” A shudder racked Dean’s body and Cas squeezed his hand. “I love you…always have…”

  
“I know, Dean.” A tear escaped and left a hot trail down his cheek.

  
“No…” Dean smiled. “I knew you…felt…I was just…too stupid.” Cas couldn’t take any more. He pressed a finger over Dean’s lips.

  
“I will always love you, Dean.” Dean sighed and closed his eyes. Cas kissed each knuckle on Dean’s hand, reveling at being able to do something so intimate.

  
“Love you...”Dean’s breath hitched and the weak pulse slowed even more. Cas bowed his head. He had not prayed since he lost his grace.

  
“Please…take me instead. He deserves to live. Father…please…” Why he was praying to the one being who would never answer, Cas didn’t know. He’d heard of the human affliction called heartbreak. Knowing a heart could not break made him reject the term, but now, he knew it was real.

  
“Cas…” Sam ran into the room, carrying a white bin of medical supplies. “I have morphine to ease his pain.” He dropped the bin by the bed and stared transfixed at the blood saturated cloth that was once his shirt. The bedding under Dean was stained red.  
The harsh white light startled both men. Their eyes squinted against the glare. Sam held a hand up to block it. As quickly as it appeared, it was gone. The bearded man standing in Dean’s room wore a soft smile.

  
“Chuck?” Sam’s confusion was evident in his expression.

  
“No,” Cas said, voice cold. Chuck, the prophet…only he’d shielded his true identity from Cas. Cas could see it now. Even without his grace, he could feel the power radiating off the man. “Father.”

  
“You are angry,” Chuck replied, taking a step closer.

  
“I prayed…we all prayed…you left us…left your own creation…” Rage coiled in Cas’ stomach.

  
“Wait…you’re God?” Sam asked incredulously. He stood up, eyeing Chuck with a mixture of fear and confusion.

  
“Why are you here now,” Cas snarled. “Why come when you aren’t wanted?”

  
Chuck lifted an eyebrow. “You asked something of me.”

  
Chuck pointed to Dean’s still body. “Dean Winchester was the righteous man, Castiel. Surely, you realize his story is still mine to tell. And you.” His eyes met Cas’. “I have watched you. Angels are flawed beings…that’s my fault, but you…You were different. You loved humanity. You gave your life for a human. A human, Castiel. You turned your back on the riches of heaven for a human.” Chuck’s smile returned. “Yes, I’ve been watching. You and Dean Winchester share a bond that you are willing to die for.”

  
Sam’s eyes were following the conversation like someone at a tennis match. Cas hung his head. “Take me then. I am ready.”

  
“See, my son…that’s why I came to you. You may lack your grace, but in here…” Chuck pointed to Cas’ chest. “…in your heart, you are still one of my children. You offered your life for Dean’s. They weren’t empty words. You are still ready to die for this man.”

  
Chuck walked to Dean’s side, Sam scurrying out of his way. He bent over Dean and laid his palm on Dean’s chest. “His soul is bright, but it is brighter still when he is in your presence.” A blue glow seemed to flare on Dean’s skin. Cas felt the movement of Dean’s hand in his. His eyes widened. “The three of you have more work to do.” Chuck straightened, letting his hand fall to his side.

  
On the bed, Dean gave a soft moan. Cas watched as Dean’s eyes slowly opened. “What…” His eyes met Cas’ and he grinned weakly. “Cas.”

  
“Hello, Dean.” Cas felt like he could describe heartbreak now, if someone asked, but this feeling…no, this feeling was beyond words.

  
Dean’s gaze narrowed when he saw Chuck. “Hey…Chuck…” His eyes darted back to Cas, questions on the tip of his tongue.

  
“My father,” Cas said matter-of-factly. Dean’s expression would have been comical in another situation.

  
“As in…God?”

  
“Take care of each other.” Chuck stepped away. “And Castiel, had I known the heart you had, you would have been by my side.”

  
Cas straightened his shoulders and raised his chin. “Thank you, Father.” Knowing his father likened him to the archangels chased away the last of the anger.

  
Another brilliant flash and Chuck was gone. Sam, seemingly in shock, stood looking dumbly at the spot on the floor where the most powerful being in all of creation once stood.

  
“Someone care to tell me what the fuck just happened?”

  
Sam and Cas took turns telling Dean the story. Cas left out Dean’s dying confession. Sometimes in death, a person said things they didn’t mean. It was enough that Dean was alive.

  
***

  
Cas let himself out of the bunker and walked to the small clearing where Dean usually washed the Impala. The sun was slowly turning the sky pink. He stared up at the heavens, his heart filled with gratitude.

  
“Cas?” He stiffened for an instant before turning towards Dean. It was wonderful to see him alive, with no sign of his near death.

  
“Hello, Dean.” Dean came closer and his eyes looked towards the eastern sky. He pursed his lips and exhaled.

  
“So, now that you know, what happens next?”

  
Brow furrowed, Cas tilted his head to the side. “Know what, Dean?”

  
“You really gonna make me say it again? Jeez, I had to be dying to get it out the first time.” A warm smile touched his lips, but his eyes showed a trace of fear.

  
It hit Cas then. Dean’s confession. He remembered. “Dean.” The single word was barely a whisper. Dean stepped closer and then they were kissing. Hungry mouths giving and taking. Cas held onto Dean’s body, afraid he was going to wake up and this…this would be gone and he’d be stuck in that horrible nightmare again. Dean’s hands swept over his back, cupping his neck, tugging at his hair. “Love you…Cas…so damn much.”

  
The power that surged through him made him gasp and pull away in shock. Dean wide stare met his own. “Cas…you…do you have…”

  
Cas looked down at his hands. He curled them into fists and straightened them again. “It seems that my grace has been returned.”

  
Dean laughed, a sound that made Cas’ heart swell. “Damn…so, now that you have your mojo back, you still want a mere human?”

  
Warm blue eyes, lit from within, seemed to catch the light from the sun as it burst over the tree line. “Always.”

  
On their way back inside, hands clasped together, Dean turned his head towards Cas. “This takes meeting the parents to a whole new level.”

  
“If it makes you feel better, my father approves of my choice.”

  
“Now, that’s pretty fucking cool,” Dean said with a wink. He gave Cas’ hand a tug and pulled him into his arms. Cas watched Dean’s eyes close as he lowered his head to Cas’. As the kiss deepened, Cas sent up a silent prayer to thank his father for this sunrise with Dean. He knew there would be a lifetime of them with Dean at his side and it filled him with joy.


End file.
